Rain In The Angel's Heart's
by Vanillaflavouredcookie
Summary: Remove you're mask!" She ordered to a tall masked figure who stood before the two. The figure shook its head. "I'm afraid I can't" He told her."Why not?" "You are still too small" Story of mine and friends fan characters . ocXoc pairings.
1. Prolog

Prolog

The heavy white snow crunched under his feet as he stepped slowly away from the dark and old house. He kept the tightly wrapped bundle close to his chest, trying to keep it warm. His breath was heavy and he seemed on edge, looking about all the time , watching for anyone in sight. He was acting as if he was being stalked. His head twisting from side to side. His pace would quicken every now and then . He held the bundle closer. A sudden gargle came from the tightly wrapped sheets. His body jerked and he let out a quick Hush . The bundle hiccuped then went silent again . He let out a short sigh of relief, about to walk on again, when he heard another pair of footsteps in the snow. Coming up behind him.

"And where do _you _think your going?" A dark voice questioned. He spun around. Seeing the owner of the voice. A tall male his face hidden by the shadow of his long black fringe. "N-no" He yelled, pulling the bundle closer. "Now now. Tyson. I_ really _don't want to hurt you. But sadly. I will kill you if you don't give _her_ back to me" The older man pointed down to the younger boys bundle in hand. Tyson. The smaller boy. Pulled down a sheet of cotton, revealing a babies face. A smirk came across the older males face.

"That's right. Tyson. Give her to me. Now!" He snapped, sending the boy a threatening look, as he reached into his long leather jacket pocket, pulling out a silver gun. Tyson gulped hard, before turning and ran away. The older man ran his fingers through his hair. "Well...If that's the way you want it" He pulled the trigger, and sent a warning bullet to the sky. This made Tyson stop in his tracks, and become a cold statue. The steps of the older man came closer. Before Tyson knew it the baby was snatched from his hands. He gasped turning his head back . "Good girl Midnight" The man praised a huge raven that somehow managed to sit on his shoulder. He stroked the ravens smooth curved beak with the back of his gun. He had a hold of the baby in his free hand. The raven bent forward and began to stroke the baby's cheek with its beak. The baby giggled before pulling an arm out and grabbing the ravens beak. The raven didn't react in any way and just let her get on with it. "Leave her alone!" Tyson yelled spinning around, puffing his cheeks and his face became flushed. The older man rolled his eyes, before pointing the gun to Tyson. "Your sister is _not_ going back with you boy!" Tyson's eyes snapped shut when he heard a loud bang. He felt something heavy and metal enter his eye. He slowly lifted his hand to touch the wound before he felt everything go numb and crashed to the ground. He could hear the man mutter things to the raven. Tyson felt his breath become fast and heavier. He was surprised he lasted this long. He thought it would have been over when it hit him. His eye turned blank. " Lets go home Sister..."


	2. Chapter 1: Charlotte and Bravery

Disclaimer: Charlotte, Nightmare, Chaoscauser's (c) (Charlottewindchare aka beth)  
Other characters (c) me  
Mr candlestick (c) me and beth . . .. Long story by the way...lol.

Chapter 1 : Charlotte and bravery

"Hey Riko!" A voice called. The male blue hedgehog turned and smiled warmly. " Heya Ro, sup?" He stopped walking allowing the smaller female catch up to him. Her heels stomped and her tiny hands rested on her hips. She puffed her cheeks and tossed her fringe aside. "Where on earth were you!?" She demanded, Riko looked at her confused a moment. Before he suddenly remembered something. He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Um...Whoops?" He laughed, the girl pouted. "Whoops nothing! You absolutely promised you'd walk me to school today! I knew I shouldn't't have trusted you!" She folded her arms and spun around, Her two _long_ red plates whipped in the air as she spun. The black dress she wore over her blouse spread out, but stopped when the high heals of her black shiny boots planted onto the ground. Riko frowned and looked down at the ground. "Sorry...Ro. Its just...Heh well, a lots been happening at home really" He put his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off. "Hmph! What possibly could be happening to make you forget, again!?"  
"Seriously things _have_ been crazy and..." Riko froze. Lost for words. When her saw a pink figure run up the path to wards the two. "Oh no... She is'nt't..." Riko laughed in disbelief. The female hedgehog turned her face to him. "What?" She spat. Riko's eyes went wider when he saw the white feather touch the ground. "Ah..ha...ha" He grabbed the girl by the shoulders and spun her around. "Listen Rose! I really need to go now! I'll walk you home tonight promise!!" He let her go before running ahead to the pink figure. The girl saw him run away. She put her hand on her shoulder. "He called me Rose..." She whispered, before turning and walking on ahead.

"What . On . Earth . ARE YOU DOING!?" Riko yelled waving his arms about as he approached the figure. " Tehehe . I'm coming to your school silly!" She sang, lightly tossing her head side to side, making her black hair drift about. Her hair was shoulder length and her messy fringe made her face look cuter then it was already. Her fur was a baby pink color, and her long elfin ears reached just about to her shoulder, twitching every now and then. She wore the same uniform as the other girls, a white blouse and a black short sleeved dress over the top, loose socks, and typical black boots.

"Say what!?" Riko almost screamed, his face getting flushed. She giggled sweetly again and nodded. "Uh-huh . I sure am . I can't wait" Riko shook his head and put both hands on her shoulder leaning forward a bit. "You shouldn't't be here . I mean . What if people see?" He shook her lightly. She blinked for a moment, confused about his worry. She laughed slighty. Riko raised an eye brow. "Wh-what's so funny!?" He blushed slightly, making his face redder. She reached up and patted him on the head. "Don't ya worry. I went around asking people this morning if they could see. Its all fine and dandy" Riko's eye twitched, and his mouth hung open. "Your kiddin' ?"

"Nope . Honestly . I went about asking 'em . I saaaiid . Hey, can you see m--" She was cut off when Riko put his hand over her mouth. " Shutupshutupshutup!" He whispered, leaning a little closer. Her green eyes sparkled and she nodded quickly. Riko slipped his hand back down to his side. " Thank you. If any found out about you... Well . You never know what could happen" He told her, making it sound like an order. She smiled brightly before clinging onto his arm. Riko looked down and raised an eyebrow. She grinned. Riko rolled his eyes. " all right . C'mon then. I'm guessing you'll be in my class then . Charlotte" The two walked down the path that led to the huge silver building they called their school. The girl watching in the shadows huffed, seeing them walk away, and with _her_ clinging onto _his_ arm. She felt something wet trickle down her cheek. "Riko . You stupid..."

_9:40 am.  
Dear Sis, _

_Things aren't exactly going to plan here. I've met this... Different girl. Her names Charlotte and it appears I have to, erm, take care of her for a while. She just came into my school today, but to the town about two weeks ago. It seems that I have been watching out for her since then. I'm not sure what to do with her. I mean, I don't really know her a lot. All I know is that she doesn't really have any place to go . So she's staying with me and the fosters. Shot thinks she's a girlfriend coming to live with me. Which is a lot of rubbish. But I guess Shot Chaoscauser is just being himself. My very own annoying foster brother. Oh well. Ro is still angry at me though. Heh heh. I keep forgetting to walk her to school, each lunch with her, help her out with homework. You know. The simple stuff. I wish she wouldn't't get mad. But . I guess it is my fault. I called her Rose today by mistake . I think I might have reached the deep end with her. Maybe I should end it... What do you think? I mean... She seemed to be happier with me when we were just friends. What do you think? Oh no... I'm so sorry ! I've just been talking about my life ! Bet your angry with me now right? Heh . So . How are you? You feeling any better? They are treating you well up there right? If you ever feel lonely or you need to talk call me and I'll try to come up to visit you. Sorry I haven't been for a while . But with my non-school exams coming up . Cyber's been making me revise a lot and I haven't had so much free time. Well I'll see you soon. I love you. Get better and don't go getting any sicker you hear me!?  
Love you forever Sister._

_Riko. _

Riko dropped the pen on the desk and let out a long sigh. A boy sat next to him nudged him in the side. Riko jumped nearly falling back over and out of his seat, but he managed to grab the corner of the desk before. The boy grinned. " What do you want Shot?" Riko growled, the other boy leaned over, scanning the writing Riko had just wrote in best. " She feeling any better?" The boy edged a little closer his purple fringe hanging over one of his crystal blue eyes.Riko took another sigh and shook his head. " She's getting worse. She can't even walk or sit up well for herself now" The white furred hedgehog shook his head lightly. " Have they even found the cause" He whispered looking over to his Fostered brother. Riko didn't reply and just stared blankly at the paper he had been writing on . Shot felt bad for him. As much as he did like to annoy him, he did normally become a nicer person to him whenever the topic of his family would pop up. Riko's blank eyes looked at Shot. "Shot..."He whispered. Shot smiled before resting his elbow on Riko's shoulder. "Whatcha need Bro?"  
"I know I have another revision session with you and your dad tonight. But I was wondering... Do you think he'll let me miss not this one, but maybe...Next session, to go and see her?" Shots eyes wondered up in thought for a moment. Before nodding, his grin returning to his face. "Sure he will. I'll ask him for you if your'e unsure. Don't you worry about something as little as a session" Riko looked down and tugged on his white school shirt. " Do you think she'll mind me wearing this?" Shot's eyes wondered down to his own uniform. A white shirt with a blue and black striped tie and black trousers, which the boys normally got too long so they'd hide their shoes. He looked back up with the grin still on his face. " She wont care!" He laughed. "So long as she gets to see you she wont care what your wearing . She is your older sister after all" Riko's smile returned to his face and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah . For once . Your right" Shot laughed, and ran his finger through his fringe. "Heh heh, yeah ain't I just the best- Wait! Did you say for once!?" The teacher stepped into the room. Rubbing his thick mustache between his two waxy fingers. Pushing his glasses up, he approached his desk. "Good morning Class" He greeted them. "Good morning Sir" The class replied. He looked back at the door and moved his head back slighty as if edging someone to come in. A pink furred girl with pointed elfin ears and black haired entered the classroom smiling brightly. Riko rolled his eyes. " I knew it" He muttered to Shot. Shot shrugged. "Iunno. I thought you'd be happy with ya girlfriend coming in this class" He replied, Riko gave Shot a quick punch on the arm. "Now Class. This is Charlotte Windchaser. I want you all to make her feel welcome, and help her out if she's ever in need... Now lets find you a seat Charlotte." His small black eyes scanned the room of empty seats. He noticed an empty seat next to Riko. "Well... Miss Rose Hope normally sits there. But it seems she's absent for today. So sit there for today, I'll find you a permanent seat tomorrow" Charlotte smiled and nodded. She stepped over to Riko waving her hand before slipping off a bright blue bag and sitting down. The teacher turned and began to write on the blackboard. " Remind me why you had to come to school again " Riko moaned, Charlotte giggled. " Silly . I should really get you something to remember everything . I'm here so I came become a--" She felt Riko's hand hit her mouth again. He pressed his index finger against his lips. " Sshh! God! I told you! You don't want anyone to find out do you!?" He snapped as quietly as he could. He felt a smile curl across her lips against his palm. She nodded her head and pushed his hand away. " Okie dokie . I wont say anyyyything outside . I promise!" She told him with one of her girlie giggles at the end. " Good . Be sure ya don't neither"

Later on at lunch time, the blue hedgehog and pink elfin echidna, found themselves eating their neatly packed lunch boxes together. They sat on the small hill that sat in the middle of the schools ever green field. Charlotte sat crossed legged with her lunch box balancing on her knee. Riko layed next to her his lunch box sat next to him. He hadn't taken a bit of his sandwich yet. His eyes were fixed on how fast the girl was eating. She had one sandwich in each hand and she would go back and forth taking a large bit out of each. Both of Riko's eyebrows raised . He sat up taping the girl on the shoulder. "You'll be sick if you eat it that fast you know?" He told her. Charlotte froze , looking at both sandwiches with a sad expression. "You should take your time with your food . 'Kay?" He took a bit of his own sandwich and chewed it slowly. Charlotte looked at him then back at her own food. She smiled. Copying Riko's movements, she took a smaller bit and chewed slower. After a while she gave Riko a hug. Riko felt his cheeks warm up. His eyes wondered down to her. "W-what?" He barley squeaked. Charlotte giggled. " This is kinda like the time we spent at that bridge huh?" She rubbed her face against his chest. Riko's face turned confused. He gently pushed Charlotte away, who by now had a hopeful expression on her face. "What are you talking about Charlotte? What bridge? I don't remember you and me on some bridge..." He told her shaking his head, Charlotte's expression turned sad. "Oh..." She lifted herself away from Riko and layed on the grass. "Sorry." Riko muttered. Charlotte laughed. "No... Its nothing really... Must have been someone else" She told him, Riko relaxed a little and rested on his side, silently staring at Charlotte. She sighed gently. " But... .I'm sure it was him on that bridge..." Charlotte yawned shutting her eyes, and turning away from Riko. He smirked slighty before reaching into his pocket. He froze for a moment before digging deeper. He face filled with panic. "Oh no!" He yelled, Charlotte quickly turned to him. "What's uppp!?" She practically screamed at him. Riko turned both his pockets inside out. " My letters gone!" He answered, looking confused. Charlotte nodded slowly. " Why dontcha write another?" She asked,Riko slowly shrugged. "I know its weird but..." He lightly hung his head. " I can never seem to write another, after once. I write something to her and I just can't seem to write anything at all. Not even homework until I get a reply from her..." Charlotte's eyes filled with sympathy, and she pounced forward giving him another hug. Riko was stunned by this. This wasn't a hug he'd normally get. He'd normally get a bone crushing hug, or a light pat on the back. But this hug was more friendly and caring. Riko's eyes softened, and he couldn't't make himself resist when his arms began to wrap around her. "Thank you..."

"Lalalala! A letter for you!"  
"Oh... Why thank you Sca-Chan" Her green eyes lowed scanning the neatly written sheet of paper, whilst the Lu-la-by Long, long time ago, was played from the music box that sat on the bedside table. A warm smile came across her face. "Poor Riko. Seems to be having a rough time lately" She placed the sheet on the bedside table, neatly folded next to the wooden music box. Laying gently back against the white fluffy pillow, coughing lightly as she lay ed down. The younger girl who had delivered the letter rushed to her bed with a worried look on her face. She barely managed to see over the side of the bed to see her friend. " Is you all right?" She asked worried, getting on her tip toes. The older girl turned to her friend, keeping her warm and friendly smile on her face. She nodded slighty. "It hurts. But I'll be fine " She laughed, causing another painful cough. The youngsters ears flattened, she let her feet rest fully on the floor now, unable to see the purple hedgehog who lay ed on the bed, ill. " Hey. Not related Sister..." She whispered in her childish voice. The hedgehog smiled brushing her plated hair out of her face. "Yes?.." She watched as the little girl jumped up onto the bed, only just managing to pull herself up. She lay ed next to the hedgehog and rested her arm across the sick girls stomach, and her head on her chest. "Will... You sing me another song Sister?" She whispered, the hedgehog slowly sat up and smiled. She rested her delicate hand on the girls short, soft , curly pink hair, and began to stroke her softy. "OK, Sca... Which song?" The pink haired girl thought for a moment before replying. " The one about you and your brother..."

She was stood at the far end of the hill on the green field. Her eyes froze with anger. She sighed, flicking back one of her long plates. "Hmph... Stupid..." She whispered deciding to step up to the hill to see her hedgehog. She folded her arms as she stood behind him. Silently tapping her foot. His ears pricked up when he sensed someone was near by. He turned his head and smiled weakly. "Hi Ro ...,What's up?" He whispered, letting go of the pink echidna he just had his arms around. "Oh, nothing really" She tossed her head to the side, and looked down at Charlotte. "Who's this cute girl?"She frowned slighty for a moment, before pulling a fake smile. Riko looked at Charlotte then back at the red haired hedgehog. "This is Charlotte . She just came to our school today" He replied, expecting Rose to start an argument with him. But instead the girl sat beside Riko and rested her head on his shoulder. "I see ... So... Was that hug like a greeting or something?" She asked, this startled Riko for a moment. He laughed slighty. "Heh... I guess, you could call it that?"

"You mean it wasn't"  
"No it was, kind of..."  
"It mustn't't have been"  
"Why!?"  
"Because you keep saying I guess and kinda. That means your not sure."  
Riko was stuck at that come back, he scratched the back of his head trying to think of what to say. Charlotte stood up and stepped in front of Rose, she held out her hand. "Don't ya worry! Riko was feeling sad . . . So I thought it would cheer him up!" She told her in her cheery voice. Rose felt her real smile crawl across her face. She accepted the girls hand. "Well . . . OK. . . But next time leave that sort of thing to me" She told her, Charlotte pulled a puzzled look but nodded anyway. Rose looked to wards Riko, who this whole time hadn't looked at Rose once, instead he had his eyes fixed on Charlotte. This made Rose feel uneasy . "So, where were you this morning?" He asked in a serious voice, making Rose even more uneasy."Um. . . I have to go now. . . I need to meet your brother. . ." She giggled nervously before giving the very lightest kiss on the cheek. "Hm.. . . Yeah, sure" He whispered, Rose sighed before standing up and running off somewhere. Riko frowned and rested his head on his loose hand. Charlotte knelt down in front of him. She smiled warmly. "Well now that's sorted you can be happy now!" Riko sent he a quick sharp look which startled Charlotte. "What wrongies now?" He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure how I can tell her. . ." He whispered, Charlotte looked behind herself then back at Riko. "Does Riko not love Rose anymore? . . " She asked, pulling a sad face. Riko hung his head , staring at the ground. "We were better off when we were just friends. . . .I mean , most of the time we argue , and she can be too possessive. . . So I think it'll be best, for the both of us" He explained clawing at the dirt slighty from stress. Charlotte placed her hand on his , his face then lifted up, his cheeks light pink . Charlotte smiled warmly . "I'm sure you'll do fine and she'll understand . And you can go back to being friends again !" She told him in a comforting voice . Riko smiled as much as he could. "Yeah . You're right Char " He gave her a light hug before whispering . "Thanks again Char . You're a star"

"Really!? Awesome!" Charlotte yelled, lifting her arm up, doing the peace sign . Riko laughed quietly at the girls immature attitude . Sometimes it could be annoying though . But he was glad he could have a friend like her, he could tell her anything and know she'll think something to solve a problem, or just to comfort him . He was glad he had met her, even if she did get him in a couple of sticky situations when she had first came .

_"OK . . . You have to make sure nobody in my house sees you. . . I mean, like that anyway. . . " Riko muttered pointing to the girl, She giggled . "Well Okies . No one will even know I'm here!" She told him, Riko sighed with relief. "Riko dinner's ready!" A women's voice called from downstairs. "Coming!" He turned his attention to Charlotte again. " You have to stay up here whilst I'm downstairs got it? I'll bring you something lat-" He was cut off when the girl had ran out of his room at incredible speed, well for him it was anyways . He stood there like _

_a statue for a moment. "Yaay! Foood!" He heard her shout, he then found himself running after her. "Crap!" He muttered, seeing her half way down the stairs. He had only just managed to grab a hold of her arm and pulled her back. "What are you doing!? Stay in my room! I'll bring you something up OK!? I can't have anyone see you, especially Shot!" He snapped, Charlotte turned to him confused.  
"Who's Shot?"_

_"Upstairs now!"_

The day had soon came to an end, the sky had turned bright red, and the clouds turned pink. The school field would have been empty, if there wasn't two dark figures standing opposite each other in the middle of the green blanket. The two stared at each other, silent . They both dressed in black from head to toe apart from their eyes and hair. "So ..." The red haired finally broke the silence. She flicked her long fringe to the side , and folded her arms . "You actually decided to show up . And here I was thinking you'd chicken out . All the others did" She laughed through the black jacket, that had a collar long enough to hide her nose and mouth . "I, unlike others , am no chicken" The other replied, his deep voice revealing that he was male . The girls orange hedgehog ears twitched at his voice. "You're voice sounds exactly like you're master's " She let her arms drop to the side, her crimson eyes looking over to the sun . Its large body nearly out of vision by now. "It'll be dark soon. And when it is I'll rid of you . Then you wont be in my Master's way any more" The other muttered. She looked back to him . She grinned. "I know we agreed to hide our face . But that's just weird" She pointed toward his face . He lifted his hand up to the metal mask that was shaped like a ravens head. He eyes wondered down to the rest of his body . It appeared to be heavy metal armor with carved feathers on it. He then looked at her. Wearing casual clothes. A typical long black coat that stopped at her knees, long trousers , and heavy black boots.

"Well, at the very least I'll be protected from you're attacks" He commented, with a chuckle at the end. She looked down at herself, and kicked the loose dirt. "Heh, well, at least mine isn't heavy or stupid!" She spat back at him. Suddenly the light had disappeared, she could hear him laughing as soon as the light went. " May the strongest win" He told her, his voice suddenly turning serious. He charged forward at her, his fist glowing with some kind of blood red aura . She smirked jumping back out of the way, landing close to the wooden fence. The armored male almost stumbled over, but luckily managed to plant his foot to the ground, keeping him steady. "Don't worry" The girl started, as she pulled up the sleeve of her right arm. "I'll win" Her arm began to glow and bright orange color, through the white bandages that covered it. The male seemed confused for a moment before he remembered. "Ah yes . He told me about that too . Don't think I'm not prepared for it" She smirked before jumping up and landing on his shoulders, knocking him down to the ground. He grunted as he hit the ground, pinned down by one of her feet pressed on his shoulder.

She UN-zipped her jacket revealing all of her face, which had a wide grin plastered on it . " You wanna end this now or do you wanna try to kill me? If I were you I'd take the first option, I'll make it painless" She whispered leaning forward so her face was close to his mask. He remained silent, and didn't move. She raised an eyebrow and tapped on the glass part of the mask where his bright yellow eyes were visible. "Hello, anybody home? Ya gonna answer me?" Her right arm began to get red spark like flashes coming off her finger tips. "Or shall I choose for you?" She pressed her hand against the glass on the mask. It began to slowly warm up and crack . "I'm not finished yet!" He roared, pulling out a dagger and hitting her forehead, hard, with the back of it. She stumbled back, and landed on her rear end . She rubbed her forehead with her left hand before bringing it in front of her face. Seeing it was stained with crimson. She folded her hand into a fist shape. Her eyes flaming with anger. "All right that's it buster time to die!" She screamed, diving at him, landing on top of him. She ripped off his mask, not even having the time to look at his face, before she forced her right hand on it. He screamed in pain for a few moments, before his cries ceased, and silence came again. She lifted herself off him. Looking at her blood stained hand again. "Now I have to use more bandages on my wound so nobody will notice me. Stupid Raven" She muttered, crushing the mask under her foot. She then looked to wards the school . "First day tomorrow . Its nothing compared to this, but . . . Why can't I help but have a bad feeling?"

"Crap! Crap!! I'm going to get another late mark!" Riko yelled as he ran down the corridor that led to his class . He didn't normally like being late, as his teacher wasn't always in the greatest mood on a Thursday. He saw the door, and only just managed to stop himself running , without tripping over or leaving skid marks on the carpet. Grabbing the handle and pushing the door open. "Sorry I'm late sir!" He yelled as soon as he opened the door. The older man looked at him and pointed down to his chair. Riko nodded. He bit his lip when he noticed Rose back in her seat, and Charlotte in the far corner of the room, doodling in some yellow book she kept with her. He sat down, digging his feet into the carpet nervously. He managed to look at her. She looked back, with a small smile on her face. Riko gulped hard. "Ro. . . Could you meet me at the benches area at break. I need to talk to you" He whispered, lowering his ears slightly. Rose's eyes wondered away, somehow knowing what he wanted to talk to her about. "Yeah. . . . Sure" She turned away, feeling her heart sink. Riko sighed and turned his attention back to the teacher. "As you know the answer to this equation is--" The teacher was cut off when a chubby looking women, with short blonde hair was stood at the door. He smiled. "Yes Miss?" She wriggled her finger telling him to come over. "Excuse me for a moment kids" He told the class before stepping up to the women. She whispered something in his ear. "I thought she wasn't coming till after half term?" The women shook her head. "Apparently her parents want her in today" The man scratched the back of his head. " I'm sure it wasn't till after half term. But if she's here today, I guess we'll have to accept that . Send her in" He stepped back to his desk, with arms behind his back. He took a quick glance to his side, before moving his head slighty telling someone to come in. Once he did a red haired girl stepped in. Her long fringe covered an eye, and her right arm and forehead were both covered in bandages. Her furred burned a dark orange color, and she wore the same typical uniform as other girls did. She stepped up to the teachers desk. The teacher smiled before announcing. "This is Jasmine Starcatcher . She, like Charlotte over there. Is new here . So I want you to treat her well, OK?" He received a couple of nods and yes sir from the class. He pulled out a spare chair that sat next to his desk, and placed it next to Shot. "Sit here Jasmine" He told her, she gave a light nod, sitting next to the white furred hedgehog. He gave a warm smile to the new girl, holding out his hand. "Names Shot" He whispered, so the teacher wouldn't notice as he went back to work . The girl looked down to his hand, before looking away. "Charmed" She muttered back. Shot nervously looked down at his hand before pulling it back. He frowned . "Not exactly the social type are you?" He told her, getting silence for an answer. Shot turned his attention back to the teacher. "Now. Who can give me the answer?" No one put their hands up, well, except for Charlotte who was waving her arm madly. The teacher rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes go on then"  
"The answers 91!" She yelled in her high pitched voice, the teachers body twitched from the sudden volume, he coughed before turning and writing the number on the blackboard. Jasmines eyes wondered back, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Charlotte scribbling some things down in her book. "So, she's here already" She whispered, she turned tapping Shot on the shoulder. He turned to her, with a hopeful grin on his face. "Yeah?" Jasmine held her non – bandaged hand out. "Got any paper?"

"What?"

"Paper"

"Why? Don't you have a book,?"  
"Yes"  
"Then why?--"

"Paper"

Shot groaned before ripping a blank page out of his book and placing it in her hand. She could hear him mumbling things under his breath. "Meh, meh, give me some paper, meh, moo" He whispered, she rolled her eyes. She dug her hand in her pocket, not able to find a pen. "Got a pen?" She asked, Shot slapped himself in the face, before handing her a spare pen. " Want my number whilst you're at it?" He chuckled, Jasmine looked at him. He winked at her, his grin returning to his face. Jasmine shook her head making a tut sound. "No just a pen will do me" She answered, Shot fell face flat on the table, with teary eyes. "No ones ever shot me down like that before" He moaned, before hearing a little giggle from the girl, He sharply turned his face to her. "What's so funny!?"  
"Its you're name right? Shot...Heh,heh" Shot then realized what she was talking about, his cheeks warmed up a little before he turned his head away."Yeah, yeah, whatever I've heard that before" Jasmine began to write something on the paper, Shot tried to look at what she was writing, but she kept her arm in the way, stopping him from seeing. She turned the paper in to a crumpled ball before throwing it behind herself, hitting Charlotte on her forehead.  
Charlotte looked down. "A messy-age?" She UN-folded the paper, her eyes scanned the paper. _  
_

_Meet me outside the school gate at 3:30, when everyone's gone .  
Come ALONE. Make sure you do too. . . .I know what you can be like sometimes.  
Jasmine._

Charlotte looked up to the girl sat close to the front, then back at the paper. She put her finger on her chin in thought. "Jasmine. Hm? Seems familiar" She muttered tucking the paper in her yellow book. She rested her head on a loosely clenched fist and began to dig through her memories, trying to remember something. "Jasmine, Jasmine,...J-as-mine..." Her eyes wondered up to the ceiling. "Jasmine!!"

_"Watch out!"  
Charlotte felt someone push her out of the way out the burning blast of fire that was targeted at her. She clenched her eyes shut as she fell back. "You're not hurt, are you?" She heard a voice ask, she opened her eyes, she shook her head. "I-I'm fine...Are you?"She sat herself up and looked at the girl who was knelt in front of her. She noticed the girl clutching her arm, with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, I'm great"The girl stood up and in front of Charlotte, protecting her from danger. The girl clenched her fist, and growled. "Remove you're mask!" She ordered to a tall masked figure who stood before the two. The figure shook its head. "I'm afraid I can't" He told her, Charlotte stared up to the girl. She began to become scared at how angry the girl had become. "Why not!?" She spat back, charging at it, going to punch its face. However, the darkened figure simply stepped aside, keeping its foot out, making the girl trip and fall forward. "You are still too small"A males voice told her before he began to walk away. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" Charlotte stared at Jasmine, as her mouth dripped with red and a large gash was visible on her arm. Charlotte body trembled on the spot before she ran to the girl. "Are you OK?!" She yelled as she ran over. The girl looked up, and smiled. "Yeah" She answered. Charlotte eyes began to water. The girl raised both eye brows. "Charlotte.?"Before she could say anything else the echidna had her arms wrapped around her, tears falling onto her shoulder. "You're crying Charlotte. . . . Why?" She looked down to the tearful girl and stroked her head. "You are hurt! You're hurt and its my fault! I shouldn't have told that man you were...I shouldn't..."  
"Charlotte. . . . "  
"You're so brave. And I'm weak . I couldn't protect you. Why couldn't I!?" The girl yelled breathlessly through her sobs. The injured girl pushed Charlotte off herself, and stared her in the eye. "You seem brave to me..."She whispered, Charlotte wiped her eyes. "But...I couldn't protect you..."  
"Charlotte, just because you couldn't protect me from that thing doesn't mean you're not brave" Charlotte felt a small smile along her face. "Really?...But, then... .How am I brave?" The girl smiled warmly and placed a hand on her friends cheek. "You didn't lie to me. You came straight of what you did to get us in this mess. You stood by me. And you also lied to yourself, if that isn't bravery I don't know what is" She told her, wiping a tear from her eye. Charlotte's smile grew wider. "Thank you... But what do you mean by, I lied to myself?"_

_"You said you're weak . You're not. You're strong, Charlotte. I know you are"_

_"Thank you Jasmine"_


End file.
